the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunny Faces
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Sunny Faces 77 Comments Flint Broadmayer Flint Broadmayer @ahappysappy 2 years ago Emerging through the hustle and bustle of midday, a sunny-smiling man marched up to the grand steps of the Society. In one hand, he carried a large trunk; in the other, a neat letter. Despite being the target of many dark glares, he maintained an eager face as he curled his fist and knocked three times on the large door. When no immediate response came, he simply knocked three times again, slightly more insistently than he had the last. Recommend 7 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Griffin had been closest to the door at that moment, and although no one was around, he gave a slight roll of his eyes at the annoyance of it. Pressing his invisible head to the eye-hole, Griffin could see a man was rapping at the door. Opening the door, Griffin greeted the visitor. "What do you want?" Griffin impulsively asked. 4 •Share › Avatar Flint Broadmayer Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Griffin was greeted by a smiling, chipper face, with green eyes that twinkled with warmth. "Hello, friend! I have been invited to take up lodging at the Society by a Doctor...Henry Jekyll?" His voice was sickly-sweet, with palpable charm and kindness. 4 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Flint Broadmayer • 2 years ago Griffin was surprised to find the man wasn't surprised by the fact that he was invisible. His voice annoyed him the most, though. Maybe he can't see me; or rather not see me properly? He poked his unseen head out of the door, and stared at the man, waiting for some form of response. 3 •Share › Avatar Flint Broadmayer Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago The man tilted his head, still smiling merrily. "Are you...waiting for something, sir?" 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Flint Broadmayer • 2 years ago Griffin was starting to get seriously peeved by this man. "You're not surprised by an invisible man at the door?" Griffin asked, rather agitated. 2 •Share › Avatar Flint Broadmayer Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Well, I'm surprised, of course! How was I to know it was such an insensitive topic? It would have been quite rude of me to comment, don't you think?" 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Flint Broadmayer • 2 years ago Griffin sighed. Probably some drunk. "So you want to see Jekyll?" Griffin asked, ruffling his gown angrily. 2 •Share › Avatar Flint Broadmayer Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Well--I suppose so! Pardon me, are you alright? You seem irritated by something." 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Flint Broadmayer • 2 years ago He sighed again. Reaching out, Griffin yanked the man inside. "None of your business, matey." Griffin sternly replied. "And if you ask again, I will bash your head in with the greatest of ease." 2 •Share › Avatar Flint Broadmayer Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Duly noted! I won't ask again. Nice to meet you!" he said cheerfully, with an uncanny lack of concern. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Flint Broadmayer • 2 years ago Griffin frowned. Does nothing make this man unhappy? Maybe a pinch of violence would wipe that smile of his face. "Right." Griffin replied, taking his hands off him. "Now, show me your letter." 2 •Share › Avatar Flint Broadmayer Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago He handed the letter off with a chuckle, gesturing with his hands as he spoke. "I do hope that's sufficient enough, but if it isn't, surely Henry would be willing to vouch for me and--oh! I forgot." He extended a hand, smiling warmly. "Flint Broadmayer." 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Flint Broadmayer • 2 years ago "Whatever." Griffin sourly replied, after snatching the letter quickly. He read it over. Pyrotechnic engineering... Amateur to say the most... Well, it's got Jekyll's signature. Can't argue with that. Griffin handed the letter back. "Right then, come along. I'll take you to Jekyll." 2 •Share › Avatar Flint Broadmayer Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "I truly appreciate the gesture," he said sweetly. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Flint Broadmayer • 2 years ago Maybe if I accidentally punch him that'll tick him off. Might be some sort of condition. Griffin walked along, looking back to make sure Flint was following. "Do you have some sort of... problem?" Griffin asked curiously. 1 •Share › Avatar Flint Broadmayer Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Is it a problem to be kind?" 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Flint Broadmayer • 2 years ago "Well, yes, if it's all the time. How can you be kind to a person who threatened to kill you?" Griffin asked, turning his head to Flint. 3 •Share › Avatar Flint Broadmayer Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "I counter your question with another--what's the point in killing someone who has done no wrongs?" Flint asked, head tilting in curiosity. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Flint Broadmayer • 2 years ago • edited Griffin snapped. Yanking Flint by the lapels, he leaned in close to him. "Because I can do what I bloody well like. That's the point, Broadmayer." 2 •Share › Avatar Flint Broadmayer Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Flint stared up at Griffin, his smile resolute. "You've established that, yes." 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Flint Broadmayer • 2 years ago His smile unnerved Griffin. He let go of Flint roughly and carried on. 3 •Share › Avatar Flint Broadmayer Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Flint stumbled the tiniest bit, before regaining his footing, adjusting his lapels, and continuing to follow in Griffin's steps. His smile was just barely tinged with pride. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Flint Broadmayer • 2 years ago Griffin went up the steps, strutted to Jekyll's door, ignored the sign to not disturb, and knocked on the door loudly. There was no answer. 2 •Share › Avatar Flint Broadmayer Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "... I suppose he's not in, then?" 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Flint Broadmayer • 2 years ago "Evidently not." Griffin replied through gritted teeth. Great, going to have to be saddled with him for a few more hours... 3 •Share › Avatar Flint Broadmayer Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Flint gave a small, disappointed sigh. "Hm. Where do you suppose I go now, then?" 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Flint Broadmayer • 2 years ago "Don't know. Don't care." Griffin bluntly replied. "Find an empty room and live in it. Most of the Lodgers here wandered in from the streets anyway. This is more of a free living area, if anything." Griffin began slowly walking down the stairs. "If I were you, I'd find a woman called Mz. Hyde. She runs the introductions 'round the place." 3 •Share › Avatar Flint Broadmayer Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Flint watched him retreat with a satisfied smile. "Thank you very much for the help!" 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Flint Broadmayer • 2 years ago • edited "P*ss off." Griffin quietly replied, before turning a corner and disappearing. ((Sorry about Griffin, by the way. He's just an absolute arse.)) 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Flint Broadmayer • 2 years ago (*is cheering on Flint from the sidelines*) 2 •Share › Avatar Flint Broadmayer Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago (*Flint very much appreciates the gesture!*) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited The door finally creaked open to reveal a small girl blinking in the bright sunlight that penetrated London's thick clouds. One of the city's sunnier days. "H-Hello?" 2 •Share › Avatar Flint Broadmayer Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago The man on the doorstep smiled down at her. "Hi there, friend." 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Flint Broadmayer • 2 years ago • edited Friend? That would be nice. But this man was a stranger and that could easily translate into danger. "Can I help you with something?" She shielded her eyes from the warm sun and tried to get a better look at the man. 1 •Share › Avatar Flint Broadmayer Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago The man must've only been in his mid-to-late twenties, his face soft and smiling. At her statement he held out the small, stamped envelope-- "I've been invited to stay, if you'll allow me." 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Flint Broadmayer • 2 years ago Alice took the envelope, opened it, and read the Society's invitation letter with a official seal of approval from Doctor Jekyll himself. She placed the letter back in it's packaging and returned it to the good-natured man. "Come inside!" The girl smiled and opened the main door to allow him in. 1 •Share › Avatar Flint Broadmayer Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago He walked past with an unbridled grin. "Thank you very much, miss! Ah, miss...?" 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Flint Broadmayer • 2 years ago "Alice." She replied leaving no room for dispute. 1 •Share › Avatar Flint Broadmayer Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "Miss Alice," he parroted softly, before returning to his normal, cheerful tone. "A wonderful name! It's very nice to meet you, miss Alice, very nice indeed." 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Flint Broadmayer • 2 years ago Miss Alice. That was certainly new. Typically people just called her 'Alice' or 'that one girl'. Never miss. Never like it was a proper name. "Just Alice is fine." She quietly mumbled with a smile, a bit embarrassed and slightly uncomfortable by the kind comments and formality. 1 •Share › Avatar Flint Broadmayer Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago He yielded with a nod and an apologetic smile. "Of course, my apologies." 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Flint Broadmayer • 2 years ago "That's okay." Alice nodded and smiled. "Do you want help bringing the luggage to your room?" 1 •Share › Avatar Flint Broadmayer Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "No need! It's just this," he said, raising and thumping his fist on the side of the large trunk he held. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais • 2 years ago Charricthran blamed Richard for his newfound uncanny ability to be near the front door whenever someone knocked on them. Given the man himself was currently all but comatose in the infirmary, it'd make sense in a grandiose, cosmic f*ck-you-you-idiot sort of way. But he digressed. He melted from the shadows in the ceiling and spent a few moments shaping the liquid darkness into his usual humanoid form, superficially straightening the cuffs of his crimson tailcoat before he opened the door. His red eyes and their cat-like pupils glittered in the light of day. A shark-like grin full of too many jagged teeth to be entirely human graced his features for a half second before the expression tamed into something more inviting. "Welcome to the Society for Arcane Sciences! Somethin' I can help ya with, kid?" The man's voice was hoarse and croaky, yet strangely warm, and stuck somewhere between having a Brooklyn accent and a traditional Scottish brouge. Despite his many oddities, which also included the fact his coat was trimmed at the collar and cuffs with what appeared to be the feathers of a raven and dark olive skin that spoke of a Mediterranean rather than European ancestry, the man before Flint seemed kind and cheerful in his own strange way. 4 •Share › Avatar Flint Broadmayer Tairais • 2 years ago Flint never wavered in the slightest-- rather, he grinned and waved the letter in hand. "Indeed, actually! I'm here to take residency at the Society under an invitation from a Doctor Henry Jekyll." A moment of observation, looking at Charricthran for just a little longer than most, and then a, "May I come in?" 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Flint Broadmayer • 2 years ago Charricthran did a quick once over of the man's features, as if scanning for some hidden tell. If he found what he was looking for, it didn't show- rather, he nodded and stepped aside, leaning against the door to keep it open. He made a sweeping motion with his hand to usher the man inside. "'Course, kid. Should be in his office about now, I think. Not really sure where that is though- I see the negative spaces of this place more often than not." 2 •Share › Avatar Flint Broadmayer Tairais • 2 years ago Flint passed Charricthran with a grateful dip of his head. "I do think I can find my way around," he remarked, before turning on his heels and extending a hand. "Flint Broadmayer, at your service!" 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Flint Broadmayer • 2 years ago Charricthran took the hand cheerfully, giving it a firm shake as he tilted his head in a sort of half-nod. His earlier shark-line grin dimmed into a more pleasant, more human expression. "I'm called Charricthran, Flint. Pleasure ta make your acquaintance!" 4 •Share › Avatar Flint Broadmayer Tairais • 2 years ago "A pleasure indeed!" He smiled warmly, before casting his eyes toward the grandiose foyer. "Quite the stunning place." 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Flint Broadmayer • 2 years ago Charricthran chuckled, casting his own fond glance over the now-familiar foyer. "That's usually the reaction to it, yeah. Curiosities from all over the globe from all sortsa times. Think my favorite's the big ol' skeleton on the ceilin' there." 4 •Share › Avatar Flint Broadmayer Tairais • 2 years ago "The skeleton on the cei--" He tilted his head back, gazing up-- sure enough, dangling from the arcing ceiling by intricate beams and scaffolding, was a large skeleton (of a species Flint didn't immediately gather). "... Ah! That would be what you're referring to, yes. I...do see why it's a favorite," he said, his voice dropping to a murmur. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Flint Broadmayer • 2 years ago Charricthran mostly stifled the raucous laugh that bubbled out of his chest. "Yeah. Beautiful specimen. Reminds me of an old friend's home comforts. He's gotta bunch o' creatures like that floating around his place. They sing somethin' lovely." He shook his head to keep his thoughts from wandering too far. "Anyways, d'ya need anything else? Not like I've got anythin' to do, but you're the one with an appointment." He turned to address Flint with a lopsided smile, as if worried he was bothering him. He wasn't really. Just being polite. 3 •Share › Avatar Flint Broadmayer Tairais • 2 years ago "I don't, actually! Really, I can't thank you enough for the help," he said, chuckling. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Flint Broadmayer • 2 years ago "Course! Helpful's practically my middle name! Charricthran 'Mostly-usually-probably helpful' Kothar', et cetera." He snickered quietly before cocking his head in a very birdlike manner. When next he spoke, his words didn't quite reverberate, per say, but there was a definite whispering quality to it, hidden somewhere in his almost-odd vowel placement and the consonants just shy of fitting into his normal speech patterns. "If you ever need me, Flint Broadmayer, I am only a whisper to the shadows away. Might even listen!" Charricthran's vibrant red eyes glittered with a strange intensity, spinning out not-quite-tension until it snapped on the edges of his sharp-toothed grin. "Until we meet again, then!" Just as suddenly as Flint's knocking on the door had arrived, Charricthran vanished in, quite literally, the blink of an eye. If Flint was an observant sort of man, he would notice the opaque black smoke dissipating across the floor, curling lazily towards the hidden shadows of the Society's halls. If not? Charricthran had vanished without a trace, as curiously as any other thing one could find in the building. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago • edited Kito had learned to anwser to door but to not let them in until he sees prove of them being allowed. He had ran to the door in his wolf form from the greenhouse, changed back, and opened it. He also had been given a lesson on proper manners from a book he found in the library and said, "Hello? How can I help you?" He still had a sharp tone to his voice that showed his distrust to this stranger. He winced at the sunlight hitting his mask and he looked rather odd in the London scene, or to even belong in the society. Hair was messy from his quick dash to the door, and not to mention his outfit. 2 •Share › Avatar Flint Broadmayer Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago If Flint found the image odd, he didn't comment on it in the slightest. With a keen tilt of his head, he smiled at Kito. "I've been invited to stay at the Society by a Doctor Henry Jekyll." 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Flint Broadmayer • 2 years ago "May I see your letter?" Kito asked him not phased by his surprising politeness. 2 •Share › Avatar Flint Broadmayer Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago He handed the letter to him, leaning forward on the balls of his feet. 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Flint Broadmayer • 2 years ago Kito examined it carefully and handed it back to him and stepped aside. "Cause any trouble and I won't hesitate to make sure you are dealt with." 2 •Share › Avatar Flint Broadmayer Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago He shrugged indifferently, though his expression bordered on amused. "I should hope that nothing like that would come to pass!" 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Flint Broadmayer • 2 years ago "You should," Kito said. 2 •Share › Avatar Flint Broadmayer Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago He gave a tiny hum in response. "Flint Broadmayer," he murmured in passing. 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Flint Broadmayer • 2 years ago "Kito Latro, I'll be keeping an eye on you," Kito said with a slight growl but he then smiled. "Welcome to the society of Arane scientists." 2 •Share › Avatar Flint Broadmayer Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "A warm and appreciated welcome indeed! Thank you." 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Flint Broadmayer • 2 years ago "You're welcome?" Kito said confused. 2 •Share › Avatar Flint Broadmayer Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "Mm. Tell me, do you know where Jekyll's office might be, Kito?" 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Flint Broadmayer • 2 years ago Kito nodded, he knew how to find it, and followed the scent of peppermint and pointed to his doors. "There," he said. 2 •Share › Avatar Flint Broadmayer Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "A useful skillset you have there indeed," he remarked with a chuckle. "Thank you very, very much." 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Flint Broadmayer • 2 years ago "Just follow the smell of peppermint," Kito replied. 2 •Share › Avatar Flint Broadmayer Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "Will do!" He offered a two-fingered salute. 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Flint Broadmayer • 2 years ago Kito nodded and turned and left to the greenhouse to leave the man to his day and buisness. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited The door opened, revealing a tall man with moss-green eyes. His hair was a rather dark shade of brown, almost black. His shirt, trousers, shoes, and waistcoat were the color of jet--proper mourning attire. He'd obviously lost someone. Yet he managed a faint, polite smile as he greeted the newcomer: "Good day, sir. May I help you?" 1 •Share › Avatar Flint Broadmayer Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited His smile grew subdued, though whether or not that was in response to the man's attire, no one knew. "Yes! I, ah..." He gestured to the letter he held in his hand. "I was invited by a Doctor Henry Jekyll, if that's quite alright." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Flint Broadmayer • 2 years ago "Ah, very good, then," he returned, smile warming at that. "May I see the letter, if you don't mind?" •Share › Avatar Flint Broadmayer Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Of course." He extended the hand that clutched the letter with a curt smile. 1 •Share › − Avatar Jekyll1886 Flint Broadmayer • 2 years ago • edited He quickly skimmed the letter, noted Jekyll's signature at the bottom, and handed it back to Flint with a relieved smile. "Thank you, Dr. or Mr. Broadmayer," he said, opening the door wide for Flint and stepping out of the way, bracing his right foot against his cane as he did so. "Which should I call you?" he asked, not wishing to offend. "Dr. Lewis Weir, by the by," he added, realizing he'd forgotten to introduce himself. He extended a hand to shake Broadmayer's. •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 2 years ago ((Ack! I meant to join in on this one, but now it's almost over! DX I'm sorry!)) 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy